Sesshoumaru's Lonely Tear
by Lively
Summary: Ten years have passed from the end of the series now Sesshoumaru finds his love again...


This is my first fanfic ever, a one-shot one, so bare with me   
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
When Sesshoumaru first met Rin she was about six years old. She didn't talk not because she didn't know how to, but because talking was the mistake that killed both her parents. Due to the constant peril Sesshoumaru was always in, he told Rin to go away from him. She first thought that it was because he didn't like her, but later on, while she was growing up alone, away from him, she understood that it was because he wanted to protect her. Every time she heard something about him, it was about him fighting someone else. Almost always with his half-brother: Inu-Yasha.

Ten years have passed since the last day she saw Sesshoumaru. She is now a beautiful young lady, fairly tall, with the same deep looking, dark brown eyes. Her hair is shorter than it was before, for one day she got tired of it and cut it with a small blade. Her hair is at the top of her shoulders, and her face is a little changed, but still with the same look of sadness in it, and with the same sweet smile on her lips.

Sesshoumaru is once again trying to take over the Tetsusaiga and the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls (which was completed after Naraku surrendered, but swore to return for revenge) and is once again fighting with Inu-Yasha. They fought for a long time now, and finally reached a small village were their battle concluded as Sesshoumaru suddenly looked back when he heard a young girl whispering his name.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered as she saw the man who cared for her most after the death of both her parents. When Sesshoumaru turned back he saw the young lady standing there beside him. "Rin?" he asked the girl, guessing that it would be her. No one else crossed his mind as he looked at her deeply into her eyes. "Yes!" Rin whispered again as she began remembering the man that taught her how to be strong, how to be alone and how to take care of herself. The man that taught her in their short meetings how to hate instead of care, and how to care instead of hate. He taught her almost everything that she knew about life, and she won't live enough to thank him for it. After ten long years, there she was, looking at the demon that gave his only light of hope for her, because letting her go was the thing that could tear his cold heart into pieces. The three years they stood together, he began to care for her as he has never cared for anyone else in his whole life.

As Sesshoumaru saw the bright smile that covered Rin's sad face, a lonely tear made its path down Sesshoumaru's left cheek. The first time he ever cried in his life. And it wasn't sadness that he was crying for, he was crying for finally seeing Rin again. Joy for feeling the presence of the little girl he remembered. The little girl that turned his cold heart, into the one that could love and care. And that part of Sesshoumaru's heart was the one that recognized Rin's voice, even though he had never heard her speak before.

That was the thing that Rin remembered most about him: The way he understood what she was feeling by only looking in her eyes, the way he understood every word that she said with her heart and soul without her saying a word.

"Don't you turn your back on me like that Sesshoumaru. I want this battle finished right now!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Sesshoumaru as he turned back again and said: "We will finish this, but not now." "Fine!" Inu-Yasha yelled once more, and went home with the Tetsusaiga and the completed Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls (which Sesshoumaru tried to steal) to meet his loving wife and guardian of the jewel, Kikyo.

* * *

"Welcome home, Inu-Yasha" Kikyo greeted her husband as he entered the front door of the house they were living in. That house was the one that Kikyo lived in before her death in the small village the jewel was guarded in. "So, Sesshoumaru tried to take over the Tetsusaiga again?" Kikyo asked guessing the answer. "As always" Inu-Yasha answered "But that's not what keeps bothering me. On the fight, and on my way here, I kept feeling this weird presence following me. Although I felt it, I couldn't hear, see, nor sniff it. If it was a demon, I can assure you that it was a strong and fast one, at least strong enough to hide themself from almost all of my senses." Inu-Yasha seemed worried as he was remembering what he felt. "It must have been a bird or something, dear" Kikyo said trying to comfort him "I don't think so. We mustn't let our guard down this night" Inu-Yasha warned.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin were walking down a river, talking about what has happened to them after their separation. They sat in the shadow of an old tree, feeling the soft breeze of the evening, and seeing the beautiful sunset that was enchanting their sight. Sesshoumaru looked deeply in Rin's eyes as he pulled himself closer to Rin's face and softly kissed her on her lips. He then pushed his body away from hers and they both stood up. "Good- bye Rin" Sesshoumaru whispered in Rin's ear, and left the place. "Good-bye Sesshoumaru" Rin said after he was gone. She then left, and headed towards the village she lived in.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo screamed when she walked into the room the Sacred Jewel was guarded in. "Inu-Yasha! The jewel has been stolen!". Inu-Yasha quickly woke up, and ran to where his wife was. "What happened?" Inu-Yasha asked as he saw the place where the jewel was, empty. "Do you know who stole it?" "No I do not. I woke up five minutes ago because I heard someone here. I instantly checked the jewel, and I found out that it had been stolen!" Kikyo answered worriedly. "Do you think it could be the same thing that followed you here yesterday?" "So you did believe my story." Inu-Yasha said, amused "It may be it".

* * *

"At last the jewel is mine" Naraku said as he held up the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. "Now I shall become a full fledge demon, and fulfill my vengeance against Sesshoumaru for all the times he fought against me and ran away without finishing me off. And to fulfill my vengeance against the girl from the future. The same girl that shattered my body into pieces."

* * *

"So, you show your face once more" Sesshoumaru said. He was looking at Naraku deeply in the face, knowing that he shouldn't let his guard down, for he knew the way Naraku played. "It's been a long time" Naraku answered. "But know I have come for revenge, now that I have the chance. I have used the power of the Sacred Jewel for ultimate strength, and I intend to use it" Naraku finished as he saw Inu-Yasha arrived at the village where Rin was, which was the place of their meeting. "You monster!" Inu-Yasha yelled as always as soon as he saw Naraku standing in front of his brother. "You shall pay for stealing that jewel, and you shall pay for the death of Miroku" Inu-Yasha said as he painfully remembered the day Miroku's wind tunnel reached its limit, taking its master's life within it. "So you still remember about that monk" Naraku replied to Inu-Yasha "You should be happy for him. At least he left his daughter in this world to kill me, and finish the curse." Suddenly a young lady got out of one of the houses. Sesshoumaru told her to go in the house, knowing that she would be in peril if Naraku knew she was his weakness. But it was too late. Naraku had figured out that a long time ago. And knowing that no matter how strong he could get, Sesshoumaru was an extremely skilled warrior, and he couldn't beat him, he decided to weaken him first, by taking Rin's life. Naraku rapidly took out his sword, and put it into Rin's stomach. Sesshoumaru was too shocked to do anything, and Inu-Yasha didn't know what was happening until Sesshoumaru cursed Naraku and went in front of Rin. He took her in his arms and intended to take the Tenseiga out and heal Rin's wound, but with the last life she had in her body, Rin slowly whispered, "Don't" as she took Sesshoumaru's hand in hers. Then, she was gone. Sesshoumaru understood that she wanted it to be that way, but he didn't forget about Naraku. He put Rin down, and turned to Naraku, who instantly ran out of the place, to where the Bone Eater's Well was, to fulfill his vengeance. Sesshoumaru quickly followed. Inu-Yasha did the same, knowing that Kagome was in danger. They reached the well, and the three of them transported themselves to Kagome's era.

* * *

"Remember when you asked me out to our senior prom?" Kagome asked her husband, Hojo, as they were remembering past dates. Hojo didn't answer, for they heard a strong noise coming from outside. As they both stood up, and went outside the house they saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku fighting, and Inu- Yasha came to were Kagome was and told her and her husband to get out of there as quick as they could to somewhere safe. "So that was what you meant" Hojo said to Kagome, remembering the day she told him the truth. "Uh- Huh!" Kagome nodded in reply. Before Inu-Yasha could explain to the couple what was happening, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu-Yasha's precious sword, the Tetsusaiga. Everyone was shocked to see that Sesshoumaru could wield the Tetsusaiga, but was more amazed to see the Tetsusaiga in Naraku's stomach. Sesshoumaru had killed Naraku the same way Naraku had killed Rin. Sesshoumaru now left the place and went back to his own time. Inu-Yasha stayed a while at Kagome's house, talking about all that had happened in the last ten years. Then Inu-Yasha made his way home, saying goodbye to his friend and her husband.

* * *

"Sango come quick" Kouga said, waiting for her to answer. "What is it, my love?" Sango answered as she looked at Kouga's eyes worriedly. "It is your daughter" Kouga said, pointing at the little girl in front of him. They both looked at the girl as the hole that had emerged from her right hand had completely vanished "Naraku must be dead" Sango concluded before she kissed her lover on the lips.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down to Rin's village where she was still lying in the sand. All he wanted to do was to heal her with the Tenseiga, but he knew that he must respect her decision. He buried her body in front on the tree where they had experienced their last meeting. Sesshoumaru stayed for hours in front of her grave, thinking. At last, he stood up and said: "Good-bye Rin".

Sesshoumaru kept on walking, wanting to see her face again, but convinced himself that it was hopeless and that the best thing for him was to forget her.

* * *

THE END

So how do you like it? Review and tell me!!!!  
  
Lively 


End file.
